


Interrupted

by Jojora



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojora/pseuds/Jojora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher walks in on Connor and Oliver. </p><p>(Disclaimer: I did not write this with the intention of posting it on here, and was originally just going to send it to a friend that suggested it, but I finished it and I can't stop laughing at it so I decided to post it. Not to be taken too seriously.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

The front door shut behind Asher. Immediately, Connor turned to grin at Oliver. 

“What?” Oliver asked with a laugh, looking slightly uncomfortable about the way Connor was looking at him. 

Connor just grinned even harder as he stepped close to Oliver. 

Oliver’s eyes widened in realization. “No.” He warned, trying to back away from Connor’s predatory gaze, but he couldn't help smiling in amusement and Connor followed his every step while biting his lip with a dangerous smile. “Connor, no. We can’t!” 

Connor raised his eyebrows at Oliver. “Why not?” he asked in a low voice. At this point, Oliver had backed into a wall and Connor used the opportunity to reach out to grab his hips and push him up against it. He kissed at Oliver’s neck and felt Oliver melt slightly beneath him. 

“Because he’s coming back soon,” Oliver tried, but his voice was strained and Connor could tell his resolve was crumbling. After all, Oliver had to have felt the same amount of sexual frustration that Connor had these past few days. He nibbled at Oliver’s jaw and felt Oliver grip his arms tightly. 

“Well then we’ll just have to be fast,” Connor breathed into his skin. “I miss you, Ollie.” He reached down and cupped Oliver through his pants, and could feel that he was already getting hard. He moved his lips to Oliver's ear to whisper into it. “I miss having you inside me.” 

Apparently, the suggestion was all it took to push Oliver over the edge, because suddenly their lips were connected and Oliver was carrying him towards the bed, quickly pulling the comforter aside and throwing Connor down on the sheets. They hadn’t been left alone for more than 5 minutes at a time since Connor had offered up his couch to Asher and now they were starved for each other’s touch. 

Oliver grinded down against Connor as they kissed and Connor groaned at the pressure, smirking at the way Oliver had taken control. Then Connor reached up and grabbed Oliver's shoulders, and with a rough push, he rolled them over so that he was suddenly straddling Oliver’s thighs. He undid Oliver’s pants and pulled Oliver’s cock out of his boxers, stroking him urgently. There was no time to get undressed. 

Oliver fumbled with Connor’s pants, and then yanked insistently at them. “Take them off,” he hissed. 

Connor sat up and awkwardly pulled them down to his thighs, before deciding that wasn't going to work and rolling off of Oliver to pull them off. He took advantage of the fact that he was already up to grab a condom and lube from the bed stand, and then returned to his straddling position, kissing Oliver desperately. 

Oliver hastily took the lube out of Connor’s hand and spread some on his fingers before reaching around and tenderly pushing his fingers into Connor. Connor let his head fall forward at the sensation, but Oliver quickly pulled back out to roll a condom on, in a rush to get to the main event. 

Connor lifted himself up on his knees above Oliver, grabbing Oliver’s cock and positioning himself over it, eager and desperate as he shifted until he felt the tip pushing up into him. Oliver gripped his hips and slowly lowered him down and they both groaned. Connor could feel the zipper of Oliver’s pants against his bare ass as he adjusted to the fullness. He hesitated for only a moment before he rolled his hips forward and back, slowly rocking into the feel of Oliver inside of him, looking for that one particular spot. He moaned a little when he found it, and Oliver gripped him harder as he pushed his own hips up towards Connor, causing Connor to moan even louder and begin to lift himself up off of Oliver and then slowly lower himself back down. Oliver threw his head back against the mattress with a soft moan of his own. 

Oliver’s hands moved to Connor’s ass, squeezing it firmly, and Connor sped up slightly. His own cock was hard and bouncing. He brought his hands up to steady himself on Oliver’s shoulders, smirking mischievously as he added a bit of a circular motion to his hips, and Oliver gasped in appreciation. Then Connor leaned forward to kiss him again. The new angle released some of his weight from Oliver’s thighs, allowing Oliver to thrust up into him and send further bolts of pleasure through him. 

They were like that, with Oliver holding tight onto Connor’s ass cheeks and thrusting up into him as he gasped and whimpered into Oliver’s mouth, when they heard Asher’s voice. “Good news, guys! The guy at the shop accidentally gave us an extra order of cheesy bread!” 

They both froze in panic, before Oliver quickly reacted by grabbing the comforter and throwing it over their lower bodies. 

“Oh, shit. Sorry,” Asher said as he neared the bedroom and saw them lying together in the bed, but he made no move to leave right away and Connor quickly realized that from Asher’s point of view they probably looked completely clothed. He would have no idea that Oliver was currently inside of him and gripping his ass cheeks tightly, both still aroused and barely able to restrain themselves from moving. 

Connor braced himself up by his forearms to look at Asher and, at the slight change of angle, Oliver made a small whimpering noise that Connor hoped Asher didn’t hear. “That was really fast,” he said to Asher with a strained voice, not quite sure how to get out of this predicament when the apartment afforded such little privacy and the bedroom was completely visible to the rest of the apartment. Oliver was flushed and trembling underneath him, and he could feel Oliver’s fingers digging deep into his skin. 

“Yeah, I guess business was a little slow today. There was no line,” Asher said casually. "Are you guys coming to eat or what?” 

Connor nodded, but immediately regretted it because it caused the rest of his body to move slightly and that made Oliver’s hips involuntarily jerk upward just a little bit. Connor’s eyes widened and he choked down the gasp that threatened to escape with a loud clearing of his throat, but unfortunately his sudden reaction and the ridiculousness of the situation made Oliver start to giggle in spite of himself. 

As Oliver’s body shook with laughter, it hit every nerve inside Connor and Connor trembled. “Oliver,” Connor breathed angrily as his face flushed with arousal, shooting a death glare down at him even as his voice came out breathy and trembling. “Ollie, fuck. Stop moving. Please for the love of god.”

“Sorry!” Oliver gasped, biting down on his lip and trying desperately to still himself again, still unable to contain his grin. 

But even though Asher could sometimes be a little slow, it was now painfully obvious what was happening and his eyes widened. “Oh my god,” he simply muttered in shock. 

They had only been interrupted for a minute at most, but each second dragged on and felt like forever. Connor couldn’t keep himself composed anymore and his head fell forward a little at the shocks of pleasure that were still surging through his body and it took everything in him not to rock forward or backward. “Asher,” he groaned out in a low, agitated voice. “Do you think you could give us a minute?” 

“Right… yeah. Sorry,” Asher sputtered as he backed away, but Connor smirked a little at the way his eyes lingered on them and he could’ve sworn Asher looked turned on by the situation. 

Apparently Oliver noticed it too, because his eyes lit up with an excitement that Connor usually only saw when he was hacking something major or that one time they fucked on Annalise’s desk and Oliver heard the janitor outside. “Or,” Oliver said slowly, “he could stay.”

Asher froze at the words and Connor looked down at Oliver in disbelief, because he could’ve sworn he heard Oliver wrong. It almost sounded like Oliver was suggesting a threesome, which they had most definitely never discussed before. “Are you…” he trailed off, but he was glad Oliver could follow his train of thought because Oliver shook his head.

“Not like that,” he said breathily and turned to look at Asher with a daring look in his eyes. “Just to watch.” 

Connor also looked to Asher, who looked completely and hilariously dumbstruck, but not turned off by the idea. 

“Only if you’re okay with it,” Oliver added quickly to Connor. 

Connor looked at Oliver, then at Asher, and then back at Oliver. He’d certainly done weirder things than this when it came to sex, and his mind was too clouded with desire to think too hard about it. He was still hard and aching and everything in his body was telling him to just move already. Not to mention Oliver was looking at him with something dark and dangerous in his eyes, and holy fuck did it turn Connor on. He involuntarily clenched his muscles around Oliver in an attempt to remain still, and Oliver groaned a little at the sensation. 

“It’s your choice,” Connor finally said to Asher. “But you better decide right now.” His voice was coming out more strained than ever and he couldn’t help himself anymore. He rolled his hips a little to try and relieve some of the pressure and he felt Oliver grip him even tighter. Connor swore he was going to have hand-print shaped bruises on his ass. 

Asher looked torn, as though he didn’t want to admit that he wanted to watch but he also couldn’t look away. “Okay, yeah,” he muttered awkwardly as he came back towards the bedroom and leaned up against the wall.

Connor turned back to Oliver and smirked at the heightened look of pure excitement on his face. Who knew that the normally shy and quiet Oliver would be the type to get off on such a thing. Regardless, that look did things to Connor, and he quickly he leaned back down to kiss Oliver and let himself rock back and forth again with a low sigh, easing them back into it and feeling overwhelmingly relieved at the renewal of sensations. 

“Let’s give him a good show,” Connor whispered into Oliver’s ear and Oliver responded by thrusting up again forcefully, making Connor moan despite an attempt to choke it back in front of Asher. Connor reached behind him and pulled the comforter off, taking satisfaction in the fact that Asher could now see his bare ass getting fucked by Oliver’s cock. Then he pulled his shirt off over his head so that he was now fully undressed and leaned down for another kiss.

They quickly resumed their previous rhythm. Asher was silent and Connor didn’t pay much attention to his presence, but he could feel his gaze. So, after a minute of deliberation, Connor shamelessly pushed himself away from Oliver’s face, leaning back and resting his hands on Oliver’s knees. This angle made his hard cock far more visible as it bounced against his stomach, and his body curved back in a way that he hoped gave Asher a great view of his naked body. It also gave him a lot more freedom to move his hips and he skillfully gyrated them as he rode Oliver. 

Oliver’s eyes widened at this new development and he groaned loudly, gripping at Connor’s knees. “Show off,” he gasped after he had regained some of his composure and Connor smirked down at him as he continued to roll his hips, enjoying the newly found power of making Oliver come undone in front of someone else. But then Oliver gave him a particularly forceful thrust in retaliation that hit in just the right place and Connor’s arms buckled a little beneath him as he let out a choked gasp. That quickly got Connor to give up his antics and his face turned to one of concentration. He pounded down on Oliver, Asher now forgotten, as he tried to find that sensation again. 

Now it was Oliver’s turn to smirk. He tilted his head up and Connor quickly shifted forward to kiss him again, before letting his head droop towards Oliver’s chest as he grunted into Oliver’s thrusts. He didn’t appreciate the fact that Oliver still had a shirt on, mostly because he wanted Asher to see how fucking hot Oliver was, so he started to clumsily unbutton it. He pushed the fabric to the sides to reveal Oliver’s toned torso, and Oliver sat up to let it fall off of him before he grabbed Connor’s back and leaned forward, reversing them so that somehow Connor ended up laying on the bed without them ever separating. Connor grinned in surprise at that new trick, and then took the opportunity to pull Oliver’s pants further down his thighs and grip his ass, pulling Oliver deeper into him and throwing his head back. They had slowed down significantly after moving into the new position, and he felt every inch of Oliver inside of him as his hands wandered Oliver’s skin. 

Then Oliver started to speed up again and soon Connor’s fingernails dug into Oliver’s back as he cried out and moaned and spewed a litany of “Oh fuck’s.” Oliver bit at Connor’s neck and pounded down into him harder, and then harder still. Connor couldn’t recall ever being fucked so hard before, and it was clear that Oliver was very motivated by the fact that they had an audience. He was pulling out all the stops to put on a show, as his muscles protruded and veins popped and he slammed into Connor again and again. 

Connor was trying to keep his composure in front of Asher, really he was, but he couldn’t help but be reduced to a whimpering mess by the force with which he was being fucked. He alternated between biting his own fist to try and suppress the embarrassing sounds coming out of him and grasping at the bed sheets desperately. This version of Oliver was not something he had ever seen before, but it was fucking hot and why had they not explored this mysterious kink of Oliver's so much sooner? “Oliver, god damn,” Connor's voice was punctuated by the thrusts and followed quickly by more moans and cries, as his stomach tensed with every thrust and he felt himself getting close. 

Oliver nipped at his neck again, before reaching down to stroke him. “I want Asher to see you come all over yourself,” he growled into Connor’s ear and holy shit. Oliver almost never talked dirty, and that did it for Connor. In just a few pumps he was keening and coming with a force he had never experienced before, and Oliver captured the sound with his lips, himself groaning into the kiss. 

As Connor came down from the high, his head fell back to the mattress and he looked over at Asher with a hazy curiosity. Asher was watching intently now, and very clearly straining in his pants. Connor felt a hint of vindication at the sight. It was revenge for all the sexual frustration he had caused the past week. 

Oliver was still thrusting into him, but much slower now, giving him little aftershocks that made his whole body twinge. He was quickly becoming oversensitive and reached down to still Oliver. 

Oliver moaned a little as he pulled out, and Connor used his legs to pull himself further down underneath Oliver. He reached between them and pulled the condom off of him and stroked him slowly. “On me,” he whispered, and Oliver nodded before reaching down and taking over, grunting and thrusting into his own hand as he brought himself closer to orgasm. 

Connor used one hand to grip at Oliver’s arm, which was resting on it's forearm and holding him up over Connor. The other hand cupped Oliver’s ass. He arched his hips up slightly, rocking them up and down seductively to urge Oliver on, and soon Oliver was shooting cum onto Connor’s chest with a loud moan and then falling to the side and relaxing into Connor. 

Connor looked over at Asher again, who apparently couldn’t help himself because he was pulling his hand out of his pants and breathing hard. Then he looked at Oliver, who was looking at the ceiling and catching his breath, his pants still tangled around his lower legs. Now that the heat of the moment had passed, things fell into an extremely awkward silence. 

“So… pizza?” Connor asked after a moment and Oliver chuckled next to him.


End file.
